Décadence Sentimentale
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Je te suce si tu m'encules". Cette phrase va changer la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences sous peine de drôles de surprises. Fic OOC et UA, Yaoi et Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Décadence Sentimentale

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les persos de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce qui veut dire qu'Itachi n'est pas à moi... je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou fendre un câble.

Pairing: SasuXNaru, ItaXSasu, ItaXYahiko, NagatoXYahiko, ItaXNaru, ItaXSasuXNaru, GaaXNaru...

La Note à Seraphita: Cette fic m'a été quasiment offerte sur un plateau. Je m'explique: j'étais avec une amie qui m'a raconté un truc qui était arrivé à un pote de son copain ( accrochez-vous!) et ce fût le point de départ. Mon cerveau a marché à plein régime, c'est-à-dire que le petit pois a carburé, j'ai mis à profit l'Assemblée Générale des étudiants de ma fac pour bien tout peaufiner et voilà le résultat. Bonne lecture!

The other note: Je mériterais d'être fusillée, pendue, enfin, de subir tous les supplices de votre choix! J'ai été absente très longtemps, trop longtemps de l'univers merveilleux de la fanfiction. Pour être honnête ( et raconter un peu ma vie...), je viens de passer des moments extrêmements pénibles. Après avoir passé l'été à bosser pour mes partiels de septembre, j'ai appris qu'ils m'ont trouvé tellement bonne si bien qu'ils m'ont convoquée à la seconde session, en octobre. Nouvelles révisions et le 26, nous avons enfin débuté l'année scolaire à la fac du Mirail à Toulouse. Les résultats sont tombés la semaine dernière et j'ai été recalée à 0,25 et 1 points près. J'étais donc très, très en colère et au fond du seau. Après quelques explications familliales particulièrement périlleuses, on a réussi à s'accorder. Je profite donc de ne pas avoir de révisions en ce moment pour me remettre à mes chères fics. Je vais les publier au fur et à mesure et j'en profite por vous proposer quelques nouveautés. Pardon encore pour le retard, mais je m'y remets!

Note préventive: Les maladies sexuellement transmissibles sont encore très présentes dans notre quotidien. Portez des préservatifs!!!

Il se faisait sacrément chier.

Il aurait dû refuser d'accompagner Neji à cette soirée et à cette boîte par la suite.

Quelle connerie!

Il était accoudé à un mur, dans une des zones les plus sombres de la salle et espérait que personne ne le verrait. Il en avait marre de se faire draguer toutes les dix minutes par des femelles en chaleur, surtout qu'elles étaient moches comme des poux et encore, c'était insulter les poux. Il était hétéro mais avait quand même un minimum de goût en matière de partenaires. Il regarda sa montre pour la cent-cinquantième fois et vit que seules deux petites minutes étaient passées depuis sa dernière consultation. Il soupira. Il lança une oeillade dans la direction de Neji, qui se trémoussait et était entouré de trois filles. Il leva les yeux au ciel, elles étaient toutes canons, mais étaient fades. Il était lui-même bien foutu, brun, grand, la peau pâle et des yeux noirs qui faisaient frissonner tous ceux et celles qui avaient l'idée de les fixer trop longtemps. Il collectionnait les conquêtes, tout comme Neji, mais ce soir, il était un aimant à moches. Les seules filles assez potables se collaient à son ami et il voulait rester discret afin d'éviter le bataillon des laides. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le reste de l'assemblée, observant tous les danseurs qui gesticulaient sur la musique. Il en avait marre et quand il repéra le bar, il sentit l'espoir renaître. S'il ne pouvait pas se risquer sur la piste, il allait se coller au comptoir tout en restant discret et se bourrer. Il eût un petit sourire en pensant au whisky qu'il allait se descendre et jeta un dernier regard à Neji avant de se diriger vers le bar. Il remarqua un siège qui était dans un angle mort si on regardait de la piste et il s'y précipita rapidement. Dès qu'il fut sur le tabouret en bois, il vit le barman s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait aguicheur. Sasuke se retînt difficilement de lui gueuler que ce n'était pas la peine, il était cent pour cent hétéro et détestait les gays. Seuls deux homosexuels trouvaient grâce à ses yeux: son frère aîné, Itachi et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Yahiko. Inutile de préciser que les deux meilleurs amis étaient également des amants occasionnels. Il fit un rictus au barman et passa sa commande. Il se fit servir, descendit le premier verre, en commanda un second et l'engloutit tout aussi vite. Il se sentait déjà mieux, l'alcool le détendait et même s'il aimait boire, il ne dépassait jamais une certaine limite. Il allait en commander un troisième quand il se fit arrêter par une vision paradisiaque. Une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus venait de s'asseoir sur le siège voisin. Elle portait une robe rouge foncé avec des perles de la même tonalité qui ornait le haut, ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle semblait être comme lui, à savoir du genre à prendre un petit remontant s'il se fiait à son air inquiet. Elle avait beau être plate comme une planche, elle lui plaisait énormément. Il la vit se pencher sur le comptoir pour s'adresser au barman qui la regarda avec un peu de mépris. Dès qu'elle eût son verre entre les mains, elle fit comme Sasuke: elle le descendit d'un coup et en commanda un second. Il l'observa, il vit son corps se détendre, ses joues devenir légèrement rosées et ses yeux briller davantage. Elle s'amusait à faire tourner son verre entre ses longs doigts hâlés et fixa le breuvage coloré tourner inlassablement. Il observa le barman et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce dernier s'éxécuta avec un nouveau sourire séducteur qu'il ignora superbement.

- Que prend la jeune fille blonde? demanda-t-il.

- Un orgasme. répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Servez-lui en un autre et rajoutez-le sur ma note, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le serveur lui lança un regard mauvais mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Sasuke suivit discrètement la progression du verre, de la préparation du cocktail à son cheminement vers l'inconnue. Celle-ci parut surprise par l'arrivée du serveur, qui lui expliqua la provenance de la boisson. Elle leva les yeux dans sa direction et lui fit un discret sourire. Il le lui rendit et reposa ses lèvres sur son verre. Il la regarda boire son verre et attendit pour aller l'aborder. Il n'eût même pas le temps de terminer son verre que la jeune femme se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Salut! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- ... Salut.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire et la laissa s'installer. Dès que ce fut fait, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec un sourire étincelant.

- Merci pour le verre.

- Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir.

Il avait conscience de lui sortir des répliques de drague assez basiques mais il s'en foutait éperduemment. Il fut satisfait de voir quelques rougeurs s'installer sur ses pommettes et décida de passer à l'attaque.

- Tu semblais un peu perdue. Tu es venue seule?

Il était direct et savait que ça allait passer ou casser. La blonde ne sembla pas s'offusquer plus que cela et cala un de ses coudes sur le bar. Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et regarda le brun qui lui faisait face.

- J'ai accompagné mon meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas rester chez lui ce soir, il m'a supplié... et j'ai cédé.

Elle lui désigna un brun qui se trémoussait d'une façon assez originale - pour ne pas dire grotesque - sur la piste. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il portait deux triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues et qu'il gesticulait comme un chien fou.

- ll s'appelle Kiba, lui indiqua-t-elle, et il est assez spécial dans son genre...

- ... Je vois ça... murmura-t-il.

Elle ne l'entendit pas et ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et le brun en fit autant. Quand il eût avalé sa gorgée, il reprit son observation. Elle posa son verre et le fixa également.

- Comment t'appelles-tu? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Naruto.

Naruto. Ce n'était vraiment pas banal pour une fille, comme prénom... et il trouvait que cela lui allait bien.

- Moi c'est Sasuke.

- C'est un joli prénom. fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il ne répondit pas et termina son verre. Elle en fit autant de son côté. Ils en commandèrent un autre, puis un suivant et plus ils buvaient, plus ils parlaient. Ils évoquèrent plusieurs sujets comme le cinéma, la musique et il était sous le charme de cette fille et de son humour. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Les effets de l'alcool aidant, il était détendu et ne se contentait plus de rictus ou de petits sourires. Il devait également admettre que sa compagne avait une sacrée descente, elle l'accompagnait à chaque nouveau verre. Elle semblait de plus en plus joyeuse et parlait sans s'interrompre. Etrangement, il appréciait son babillage incessant et comme il la voyait sourire et s'animer, son désir s'éveillait. Il avait beau avoir l'esprit embrumé, il savait que son envie d'elle progressait. Il voulait l'emmener dans un coin sombre et la prendre, un coup d'un soir comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Il était en train de descendre un énième verre quand il ne l'entendit plus lui parler. Elle le fixait silencieusement, son verre à la main et elle le porta à ses lèvres avant d'en prendre une petite lampée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

- Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment bien foutu comme mec.

- T'es pas mal non plus.

Il y eût un nouveau silence pendant lequel ils s'observèrent en buvant. Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot et ce même s'il était bourré. Il avala la dernière gorgée et faillit la recracher quand Naruto reprit la parole.

- Je te suce si tu m'encules.

Il la regarda tout en cherchant si elle plaisantait ou si elle sérieuse. Ses yeux bleus étaient sondés aux siens et elle ne paraissait pas se moquer de lui. Il avala la dernière lampée et reposa doucement son verre sur le comptoir.

- D'accord. lâcha-t-il.

Il quitta son siège son siège et elle en fit de même. Sasuke connaissait bien cette boîte étant donné que Neji l'y traînait dès qu'ils eurent atteint l'âge légal et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il "consommait sur place". Il ne jeta aucun regard à Neji et aux greluches qui se frottaient contre lui. Il l'entraîna dans une petite alcôve sombre qui était dissimulée aux regards des badauds qui gesticulaient ou qui circulaient. Il la plaqua contre le mur et prit ses lèvres avec férocité. Elle n'était pas en reste, elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'attira davantage contre elle. Elle avait beau être plate, elle était brûlante entre ses bras et peut lui importait la façon dont il la prendrait, il voulait assouvir son envie d'elle plus que tout. Il caressa ses épaules et ses bras avant de passer sur ses flancs et ses hanches. Il allait plaquer son bassin contre le sien pour lui faire sentir son désir quand elle le saisit par les épaules et échangea leurs places. Elle se rua sur ses lèvres et entreprit de les embrasser avec la même fougue dont il avait fait preuve auparavant. Il sentit ses mains qui caressaient et frôlaient son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elles longent sa ceinture. Elles commencèrent à défaire le lien tandis que la bouche de sa compagne lui grignotait la nuque. Il passait ses mains le long de son dos, avec plus ou moins de violence. Il n'étouffa pas un gémissement quand elle passa une de ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement. Elle se sépara de lui afin de lui sourire et commença à lui mordiller le creux du cou. Sa main libre entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise et ses lèvres suivaient le tracé de la peau nouvellement découverte. Elle descendait lentement vers le bas de son ventre, ne s'arrêtant qu'à certains endroits stratégiques comme ses tétons ou son nombril. Elle s'amusait avec l'élastique de son boxer, glissant ses doigts dessous et les retirant presque aussitôt. Elle finit par s'agenouiller et lui lança un regard coquin. Il aimait ça et délicatement, elle saisit le bord de son vêtement entre les lèvres et le descendit légèrement. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau qui se dénudait progressivement et cela le rendait fou. La blonde arrêta son petit jeu et finit par baisser le boxer d'une main, dégageant ainsi son membre tendu. Loin de s'en émouvoir plus que ça, elle leva la tête dans sa direction et rencontra ses yeux noirs.

- T'aurais pas une capote? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il redescendit sur terre un bref instant et se rappella qu'il en avait dans son portefeuille. Il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit l'objet afin d'en extraire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle prit la protection qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit avant d'en pincer le bout et de la dérouler sur sa verge. Quand ce fût fait, elle approcha son visage de sa longueur et passa sa bouche sur le bout de son gland. Elle le suça un peu avant de l'engloutir totalement. Elle fit passer sa langue tout autour et remonta progressivement sur son sexe. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, ce n'était apparemment pas la première fellation qu'elle effectuait. Elle engloutit quasiment tout son membre dans sa chaude cavité et il sentait sa langue qui collait le préservatif. Elle continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eût totalement en bouche. Sasuke était vraiment bien. Elle faisait de longs va-et-vients sur son pénis et il se mit à gémir davantage, un léger coup de rein lui échappa et il avait vraiment envie de la prendre. Elle passait ses mains sur ses hanches et variait la cadence de sa bouche. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir, pas longtemps sinon.

- Prépare-toi pour moi. déclara-t-il en caressant une méche blonde.

La main droite de Naruto glissa le long du corps de son partenaire et ses doigts s'avancèrent jusqu'à sa bouche. Il les enveloppa dans sa bouche et fit passer sa langue dessus, les humidifiant du mieux possible. Quand ce fût fait, elle ôta ses doigts et les dirigea vers son intimité. Le brun ne ratait rien du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Elle remonta le bas de sa robe et glissa son sous-vêtement le long de ses cuisses. Elle cessa de le sucer pour glisser un doigt en elle. Elle bougea son bassin en cadence avec l'intrus et il la vit se tendre de nouveau quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier. Elle ondula sur ses doigts et se mit à masturber son partenaire, partenaire qui avait de moins en moins de patience. Elle se détendait et commença à émettre des petits cris et des plaintes plus profondes. Sasuke la sentit prête et eût envie de la redresser totalement afin de la culbuter.

- Naruto... appela-t-il.

Elle comprit et enleva ses doigts avec un léger grognement. Il la souleva par les aisselles et la plaqua ventre contre le mur. Elle se cambra, offrant son intimité à laquelle il se frotta. Il posa ses mains sur son bassin et la pénétra d'une bonne impulsion. Elle poussa un grand cri de plaisir et il s'enfonça entièrement en elle. Elle se contracta un peu et il attendit qu'elle se détende un peu avant de poursuivre. Il donna un léger coup de bassin et sentit ses muscles intimes qui l'enserraient délicatement. Il était bien dans sa chaleur et il lui caressa lentement les fesses.

- Tu peux y aller... lui précisa-t-elle.

Il n'eût pas besoin de plus pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en elle. Elle se cambra à la recherche d'un contact plus étroit avec lui, il se retira d'elle afin de mieux l'empaler par la suite. Elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements, gémissant à chaque nouvelle poussée, griffant de ses ongles courts le mur qui lui faisait face. Sasuke avait ses mains sur ses hanches et lui imposait son rythme. Elle ondulait contre lui et il prenait littéralement son pied à la voir faire et à la sentir si chaude contre lui. L'alcool et le plaisir qu'il prenait le faisaient planer, c'était le meilleur cocktail qu'il connaissait surtout avec une amante aussi douée. Elle gémissait à chacune de ses pénétrations, il tentait d'aller le plus loin possible en elle et il variait l'intensité rien que pour la satisfaction de l'entendre se plaindre qu'elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite et plus fort. Sa voix était grave et profonde et l'excitait tout comme le reste de son corps. Il augmenta la cadence, désireux d'atteindre l'extase avec elle et il comprit qu'elle ne tenait plus trop elle non plus. Il donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, se laissant totalement aller et l'entendant crier alors qu'il grognait. Il sentait la vague de plaisir qui était sur le point de le balayer et se libéra en poussant un gémissement rauque. Elle se contracta autour de lui et cria également son plaisir. Il resta un instant en elle, à tenter de récupérer son souffle puis se retira. Il enleva le préservatif, le noua et le jeta dans une poubelle qui était placée un peu plus loin. La magie de l'alcool aidant, l'orgasme avait été foudroyant, cela devait avoir un lien avec le cocktail qu'elle prenait. Il laissa passer sa main sur sa cuisse, savourant la moiteur de sa peau sous son contact. Elle semblait être dans le même état que lui, parfaitement comblée et satisfaite. D'un geste rapide, elle saisit son sous-vêtement et le remonta d'un mouvement rapide. Sasuke avait beau être en train de planer, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si pudique tout à coup. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait également prise par devant, calée contre le même mur pour un second round. Elle rabaissa sa robe et se tourna face à lui qui était encore totalement débraillé. Elle se postait devant lui et il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était repue.

- C'était... génial. T'es un super coup, je peux te l'assurer. lui confia-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Et encore, t'as pas vu de quoi je suis capable par devant. répondit-il.

- ... Je suis sûre que ça doit être aussi bien que par derrière.

Sasuke commençait à se dire que quelque chose clochait. La précipitation avec laquelle elle se rhabilla, le fait qu'elle était plate comme une planche et qu'elle ait voulu qu'il la prenne par derrière. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, quelque chose attira son regard sur le mur. Il y avait une tâche blanche qui n'y était pas avant, une substance gluante qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Et là, tous les éléments se mirent en place et il comprit. Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et regarda sa partenaire.

- ... T'es un mec? questionna-t-il.

- ...

- T'es un mec? demanda-t-il plus fortement.

- ... Oui.

Sasuke se sentait dégouté et trahi. Il venait de se faire un mec, un putain de travelo. Il avait du mal à le croire et fixa Naruto avec stupéfaction. Celui-ci semblait inquiet et apeuré, il se décida à faire un mouvement vers Sasuke qui recula vivement.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, espèce de tapette! Saleté de travelo!

Il se rhabilla rapidement, reboutonnant sa chemise et son pantalon et planta là un Naruto qui essayait de lui parler, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne l'écouta pas, tourna les talons et quitta le blond qui continuait de crier. Il errait dans la boîte de nuit, il avait l'impression d'être sale, de n'être qu'un sale pervers. Il parvînt à l'entrée, récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'endroit sans se retourner, ni prévenir Neji. Il s'élança dans la nuit, les images de ce qui venait de se produire dansaient dans sa tête et devant ses yeux. Il avait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux, de se laver jusqu'au sang. Il tolérait que son frère soit gay mais il ne partageait pas les mêmes attirances que son aîné. Le vent frais lui frappa le visage et fit jouer ses mèches corbeau. Il avait besoin d'oublier, c'était probablement un mauvais rêve et il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il s'asseya sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne su dire combien de temps il y resta, la tête entre les mains, à passer par toutes sortes d'émotion comme la colère, le dépit et même la honte. Ce fût quand il sentit ses yeux lui piquer qu'il releva la tête et constata que le soleil était déjà levé. Il avait passé la nuit sur ce banc, à ressasser tous les événements de la soirée et n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ce qui était plutôt une des caractéristiques de son frère. Il revint peu à peu à la réalité et réussit à se situer. Il allait rentrer chez lui, se doucher et se coucher. Sa maison était à l'autre bout de la ville, il était garé près d'ici mais avait envie de se dépenser. Il se mit en marche et déambula dans les ruelles quasiment désertes. Quelques commerçants commençaient leur journée et levait les stores des magasins, l'air était encore frais. Il y avait un peu d'agitation mais ce n'était rien comparé à la suite de la matinée, quand les gens se mettraient tous en mouvement. Il marcha calmement et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il allait enterrer cet "accident" vite et bien. Avec un peu de chance, il allait rentrer et trouver la maison vide. Son frère était le gérant d'une boîte gay du centre-ville et il savait qu'il avait travaillé cette nuit. Il arriva chez lui au bout d'une heure de marche, le corps fatigué mais l'esprit encore actif et il saisit sa clé dans la poche de sa veste. Il l'inséra dans la serrure et entra. Il était en train de se déchausser quand il entendit du bruit à côté et huma l'odeur du pain grillé et du café. Itachi devait être rentré. Il s'enfonça dans la maison et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il poussa la porte et eut un choc. Un homme nu était en train de cuisiner, il retournait des pancakes avec adresse et lui fit un sourire quand il le vit entrer.

- Yo Sasuke! déclara-t-il d'un air radieux.

- Yahiko! J'en ai marre de te trouver à poil dans ma cuisine!

Le blond aux mèches rousses eut un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le cadet de son meilleur ami le voyait nu après une nuit d'amour.

- Tu veux des pancakes? proposa-t-il.

- ... Non merci.

Il tourna la tête et allait se diriger vers le salon quand il faillit faire un infarctus. Un autre homme nu, qu'il ne connaissait pas allait vers la cuisine. Il était grand et brun, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux bleus étaient froids. Sa nudité ne l'empêcha pas de fixer le jeune brun comme s'il s'agissait du dernier des insectes et reporta son attention vers la cuisine.

- Bébé! Itachi aimerait du Nutella!

- Dans le placard du haut.

Deux hommes se trimballaient à poil chez lui, il l'acceptait pour Yahiko et Itachi mais pas plus, surtout qu'avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... Il poussa la porte du salon et trouva son frère dans la même tenue que les deux autres.

- Tiens, salut petit frère. fit Itachi d'un ton joyeux.

- Itachi, j'ai deux-trois questions à te poser là, tout de suite, maintenant...

- Lesquelles, ô mon bien-aimé Sasuke vénéré?

- Primo: Qu'est-ce que ces deux mecs foutent à poil chez nous?

- Ben... on a organisé un mini-colloque naturiste en rentrant.

- Itachi... menaça son cadet.

- Ok, ok. Pour être franc, Yahiko est venu bosser hier en emmenant son nouveau mec et ça a fini en partouze. Je les ai baisés toute la nuit, petit frère.

- ... Merci pour ces précisions. murmurra le cadet en se pinçant l'arête du nez, chose qu'il faisait quand il était à bout.

- Tout pour toi. Question suivante!

- Vous pourriez pas vous habiller un peu?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt. Et puis tu sais, on est fait pareil, tous.

Sasuke soupira pour se calmer. Chaque fois que son frère ramenait un gars chez eux et que celui-ci traînait nu à la maison, Itachi lui sortait la même excuse foireuse.

- Question trois! frétilla presque Itachi en mettant la table.

- Ce mec-là, le copain à Yahiko, il a accepté que tu vous couchiez tous ensemble?

- Nagato? Il est très ouvert et gentil... et vu ce que je lui ai mis...

- Epargne-moi les détails, je te prie.

Itachi lui fit un large sourire et se passa la main dans ses cheveux dénoués. Sasuke pouvait facilement voir des traces de morsures, griffures et autres suçons, synonymes d'une nuit agitée. Son aîné se laissa analyser, il aimait sentir le regard de son frère sur lui, surtout quand il était nu.

- Et toi, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Neji?

Sasuke parut si offusqué qu'Itachi se tut.

- Si tu ne t'amuses pas avec cette saleté d'hétéro au si joli petit cul, tu devrais envisager de venir dans ma boite. Tu serais un VIP.

- ... Itachi...

- Quoique ça ne vaut mieux pas. J'ai pas envie de voir des mecs tourner autour de ma propriété exclusive.

Il accompagna sa déclaration d'un petit sourire coquin. Il sortait toujours les mêmes répliques vaseuses dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Sasuke resta donc stoique et fixa son frère. Le sourire d'Itachi s'intensifia avant qu'un petit rire ne lui échappe.

- Toujours aussi fidèle à toi-même, petit frère.

- ...

- Tu restes avec nous pour le petit-déjeuner?

- Je vais aller me doucher et me coucher.

- Tu aurais au moins pu dire que c'était tentant de manger avec trois hommes aussi beaux que nous...

- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

Itachi se mit à rire de ce rire grave qui le caractérisait.

- Allez, "bonne nuit" petit frère.

- Hm.

Il quitta son frère et monta vers la salle de bains. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit ce qui s'était passé dans la boîte de nuit et les trois hommes nus qui l'avaient acceuilli à la maison. Il se déshabilla et lança l'eau chaude avant de se glisser dessous. Il saisit son gant, vida un tiers de la bouteille sur son corps et se mit à frotter avec énergie. Il voulait tout effacer, supprimer tout des restes de cette nuit et ce quitte à se frotter jusqu'au sang. Quand il vit que sa peau commençait à rougir, il continua encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal. Il s'interrompit et s'occupa de la totalité de son anatomie, aucune zone de son corps n'échappa à son nettoyage. Quand il eût l'impression d'être propre, il sortit de sous la douche, prit une nouvelle serviette dans l'armoire et se frotta dedans doucement. Il était tenté de sortir nu de la salle de bains, comme il lui arrivait de le faire quand il était seul mais avec trois homos en puissance qui circulaient dans la maison, il préféra s'abstenir. Il sortit de la pièce d'eau avec la serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre dont il ferma la porte. Il s'habilla avec un sous-vêtement propre et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit. Le sommeil ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à l'emporter mais des songes désagréables peuplés de blonds gémissants hantaient ses rêves.

Playlist de ce chapitre:

Evanescence: Call Me When You Are Sober.

VAMPS: Love Addict

Tommy heavenly6: Gimme All Of Your Love!! ( Love for Nana ~ Only 1 Tribute ~ Black Stones )

Petit mot: Actuellement, toutes mes fics en cours ont leurs nouveaux chapitres à moitié tapés. Vous aurez plus d'informations sur mon profil.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui vont au Toulouse Game Show cette année, j'y serai... en Catwoman. Si vous vous voulez me voir, cherchez une fille en vinyle avec le masque assorti ( on fait un cosplay de groupe sur Batman, on change notre fusil d'épaule cette année! ). Bizous à tous


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Décadence Sentimentale

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les persos de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce qui veut dire qu'Itachi n'est pas à moi... je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou fendre un câble.

Pairing: SasuXNaru, ItaXSasu, ItaXYahiko, NagatoXYahiko, ItaXNaru, ItaXSasuXNaru, GaaXNaru...

La Note de Seraphita: Cette fic m'a été quasiment offerte sur un plateau. Je m'explique: j'étais avec une amie qui m'a raconté un truc qui était arrivé à un pote de son copain ( accrochez-vous!) et ce fût le point de départ. Mon cerveau a marché à plein régime, c'est-à-dire que le petit pois a carburé, j'ai mis à profit l'Assemblée Générale des étudiants de ma fac pour bien tout peaufiner et voilà le résultat. Bonne lecture!

La Note de Seraphita II: Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre ( et je ne parle même pas de ceux de mes autres fics...). Je voulais réussir mes partiels, et c'est fait: je passe en seconde année de fac d'Histoire. J'ai donc dédaigné mes bébés mais là, je commence à rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu. Le chapitre trois est en cours d'écriture, je vais me démener pour vous l'offrir le plus tôt possible. Merci de votre soutien et de vos reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus à poursuivre et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Note préventive: Les maladies sexuellement transmissibles sont encore très présentes dans notre quotidien. Portez des préservatifs!

Sasuke se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait passé la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à dormir, enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça dormir. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de créatures blondes qu'il culbutait et qui gémissaient sous ses assauts, créatures qui se révélaient être des hommes. Il se réveilla en sursaut et essouflé. Il était complètement paumé et tremblait un peu. Il passa sa main sur son front moite de sueur et s'asseya un peu mieux sur son lit. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, ça le détendrait. Il se leva et prit appui sur le chambranle du lit pendant un petit moment, sa tête lui tournait. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bains et lança l'eau chaude. Il se glissa ensuite sous le jet d'eau et sentit ses muscles se détendre progressivement. Il avait espéré que dormir lui viderait la tête et s'était bien planté. Il revoyait encore le blond onduler contre lui, sa chaleur autour de son membre, ses gémissements de plaisir... toute leur étreinte l'avait poursuivi dans ce qu'il qualifiait d'affreux cauchemars. Il arrêta l'eau, sortit de la cabine et s'habilla. En sortant de la pièce, il remarqua que la maison était étrangement silencieuse. D'habitude, il entendait l'émission de télévision particulièrement intelligente qu'adorait son frère mais là, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Un peu inquiet, il descendit. Il se retrouva dans le salon et se stoppa. Itachi était bien là mais il était occupé à autre chose. Il était assis sur le canapé, torse nu avec un Yahiko nu qui le chevauchait. Nagato embrassait son petit ami pendant que son aîné lui caressait le torse. Il sentit comme une vague de nausée le submerger et s'appuya plutôt violemment contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sa réaction attira l'attention des trois hommes et Itachi repoussa doucement son ami avant de se lever et d'aller voir son frère.

- Sasuke! Hé Sasuke!

Il était visiblement inquiet de l'état de son petit frère. Ce dernier était accroupi sur le sol et se tenait le crâne avec les mains. Itachi se posa face à lui et lui attrapa les épaules.

- Calme-toi Sasuke! Tout va bien.

Le cadet reconnut la voix de son aîné mais tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Il se revoyait en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un garçon, puis il visualisait son frère qui s'apprêtait à en faire autant avec non pas un mais deux spécimens. C'était trop pour lui. Il sentit les bras de son frère se refermer autour de lui dans une étreinte douce et chaude et huma son parfum. Il touchait directement sa peau nue et fine et fût un peu apaisé par ce contact. Il remarqua peu après que Yahiko avait rejoint Itachi et qu'il se tenait debout derrière lui, accroché au bras de Nagato. Il constata également qu'ils s'étaient rhabillés. Il vit Itachi se tourner vers eux et leur dire qu'il s'occupait de son cadet et Sasuke pu jurer qu'il leur dit également de continuer sans lui. Son frère le prit dans ses bras et le souleva du sol pour l'emmener s'allonger. Il fût surpris par la réaction de son aîné qui au lieu de le porter dans sa chambre, préféra l'installer dans la sienne. La chambre d'Itachi était plus grande et plus lumineuse que celle de son cadet. Il cala Sasuke dans son lit et tira les draps dessus. Le jeune brun se blottit dans la douceur des draps sombres desquels émanaient l'odeur d'Itachi. Il avait toujours été calmé par cette senteur et le plus âgé en était parfaitement conscient. Itachi s'asseya à côté de lui et l'observa. Ses prunelles noires semblaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude et il le fixait avec un sérieux qui lui était rare.

- Tu es bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit? demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui tu fais croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Je t'ai regardé et ça m'a suffi. Tu as l'air au bord du gouffre petit frère.

Sasuke préféra fermer les yeux et ne pas répondre. Cependant, connaissant Itachi, il savait que s'il gardait le silence pour l'instant, le sujet reviendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis et que son frère serait beaucoup plus agressif. Il respira plus fortement dans le but de se calmer, il revivait une énième fois son acte de la nuit et hésitait à lui en faire part. Il se rappella la réaction de son père quand il apprit l'homosexualité de son aîné et de la lueur de dégoût qui était passé dans ses yeux. Fugaku Uchiwa, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le plus âgé de ses fils, avait quasiment cessé tout contact avec lui, se limitant à la politesse la plus stricte. Sa mère, Mikoto, avait beaucoup mieux vécu cette situation que son époux, soutenant son fils mais cela se voyait qu'elle avait du mal à l'accepter totalement. Les rapports entre les différents membres de sa famille s'étaient tendus et quand Itachi en eût l'âge, il quitta le domicile familial. Sasuke n'était pas comme son frère, il s'était juste trompé et ce certainement à cause de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, pas envie que cette "erreur" le mette dans le même sac qu'Itachi. Il ne voulait pas voir sa famille voler définitivement en éclat à cause d'une beuverie qui avait mal tourné. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son aîné. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais ne désirait pas non plus tout lui raconter.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai été dragué par des boudins toute la soirée et je pense que ça m'a fatigué de les éviter.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, chose qu'il faisait quand il analysait un élément. Le plus jeune ne su déterminer s'il l'avait cru ou pas mais il sentit la main grande et chaude d'Itachi passer dans ses cheveux.

- Dors encore un peu alors.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette caresse et l'odeur qui imprégnait la pièce. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un nouveau sommeil, sans rêves, tranquille. Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. A l'exception de lui, la pièce était déserte. Il se leva et se frotta les yeux, il se sentait mieux. Il déambula dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier et entendit le son de la télévision provenant du salon. Il se laissa guider mais sentit une vague d'appréhension lui tordre le ventre alors qu'il allait pousser la même porte qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il prit son courage à deux mains et constata que son frère était seul devant la télévision, un verre à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Sasuke soupira avant de pousser plus avant le battant et de rentrer dans la pièce. Son frère lui sourit avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Comment va ma belle princesse endormie? questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te foutre, la princesse. menaça Sasuke.

- ... Volontiers, j'attends que ça.

Sasuke fût freiné dans son élan par la réplique de son aîné. Il constata que ce dernier souriait et attendait visiblement que son cadet passe à l'acte.

- Encore une promesse en l'air... constata-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu devrais voir avec Yahiko. Il sera plus à même de te...

- Pénétrer? Forcer? Satisfaire? Combler?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Le jeune brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'efforça de ne pas relever. Il savait qu'Itachi était doué à ce genre de petit jeu à connotation sexuelle et qu'il aurait du mal à gagner contre lui.

- Tu as faim?

- Hm.

- Je vais faire réchauffer ce que je t'ai préparé.

Itachi tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier. Il prit son verre et précéda son cadet dans la cuisine. L'aîné des Uchiwa était un médiocre cuisinier pour la simple raison que tripoter de la viande ou du poisson cru ne l'emballait pas des masses. Il se défonçait pourtant devant les fourneaux lors des grandes occasions ou quand il se faisait du souci pour un de ses proches. En voyant le repas, Sasuke comprit que son frère n'avait pas encore abandonné ses soupçons et qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Il se posa sur une chaise et regarda son frère mettre le couvert et le servir dans un silence pesant. Il mangea sans prononcer une seule parole, le regard d'Itachi fixé sur lui. Au bout d'un moment, cette analyse l'énerva.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, Itachi?

- Te regarder m'occupe largement, petit frère.

- Ben trouve-toi un autre truc à faire!

- ... Après.

Le plus jeune lança une oeillade sombre à son aîné qui lui répondit par un rictus. Sasuke avala rapidement les dernières bouchées de son plat, débarrassa la table et retourna dans le salon en espérant que la télévision distrairait son aîné. Peine perdue, il s'asseya à côté de lui, s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette et observa son cadet à nouveau. Ce dernier comprit que tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'aurait pas la paix.

- Poses tes questions. lui dit-il sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

- C'est la même que toute à l'heure, à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu reviennes dans cet état? Ce n'est pas d'avoir évité des thons qui t'a autant fatigué, tu le fais tous les soirs quand tu sors et tu ne rentres pas avec cet air vidé. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé car tu sembles complètement paumé petit frère.

Sasuke savait que le morceau allait être dur à cracher, il se doutait qu'Itachi ne le jugerait pas mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'on avouait facilement. Il noua ses mains entre elles, croisant ses doigts et poussa un profond soupir. Il n'osait pas regarder son aîné dans les yeux et préféra fixer un point au loin.

- Accouche, Sasuke! Le suspense est insoutenable!

- J'ai couché avec un travelo.

Itachi regarda son cadet sans rien dire. Il avait posé son menton dans la paume de sa main et était appuyé sur un coude sur la table. Le silence qui suivit sembla une éternité au plus jeune des Uchiwa.

- J'avoue que c'est plus fort que ce que j'avais cru. J'étais parti sur l'idée que tu avais engrossé une de tes conquêtes d'une nuit et que la demoiselle était venue te trouver pour t'annoncer ta future paternité. Je suis presque déçu.

- Désolé Itachi. grommela Sasuke.

- Enfin, c'est pas si mal que ça. Autre question.

- Vas-y, au point où j'en suis...

- Comment ça se fait? Toi qui est un hétéro pure souche, qui sait détecter une fille dans un périmètre de quinze kilomètres, je comprends pas comment t'as pu en confondre une avec un mec...

- J'avais bu...

- Ceci explique cela. La prochaine fois, tu écouteras ton grand frère chéri qui t'a répété X fois de ne pas se bourrer la gueule sous peine d'avoir de drôles de surprises.

- Ouais. ronchonna le jeune frère.

- Et c'était comment?

- ...

- C'est vrai que t'étais encore moins enthousiaste que d'habitude quand t'as vu Yahiko ce matin...

- ...

- T'inquiètes, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas une sale tapette.

L'aîné des deux frères se leva et alla se remplir un autre verre. Il en prit un autre et versa un fond d'alcool dedans avant de le tendre à son frère.

- Juste un fond de verre. Vu tes exploits de la nuit dernière... cependant, je crois que t'as besoin d'un remontant.

- Merci. murmurra Sasuke en saisissant le récipient.

Il observa son aîné qui faisait tourner sa boisson dans son verre. Il se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, même s'il n'aimait pas les homos, il n'avait jamais considéré son frère comme une "sale tapette", il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de juger les préférences de celui qui fût son modèle quand il était petit. Il avait bien vécu l'annonce de l'homosexualité d'Itachi pour la simple raison qu'il s'en doutait. Le jeune brun était observateur et certains détails ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il se concentra sur son propre verre et bu une lampée du liquide translucide. Il sentit l'alcool, fort, glisser en lui, ce qui le fit trembler.

- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop généreux... constata Itachi en lui retirant le verre des mains.

- ... C'est quoi, ce tord-boyau? demanda un Sasuke légèrement rouge.

- De l'eau de vie distillée par le père de Yahiko. Pourquoi penses-tu que ça a fini en partouze hier? C'est parce qu'on était ronds comme des queues de pelles!

- ... Je ne voulais pas savoir...

- D'ailleurs, il y a eu d'autres queues par la suite. continua son aîné, ignorant la remarque de son cadet.

Sasuke rougit à ce commentaire, il avait l'habitude mais il préférait quand même quand son frère s'abstenait. Il récupéra son verre et fit tourner lentement l'alcool, se perdant dans les tourbillons du liquide. Il se mit à penser aux événements de la veille. Il s'était bourré la gueule, s'était tapé un mec et l'avait mal vécu. Il ressentait cet acte comme une double trahison, l'autre savait qu'il était hétéro mais n'avait pas hésité à le manipuler pour qu'il couche avec lui. Une chose était sûre: il l'avait mauvaise. Pendant que Sasuke ressassait des pensées aussi noires les unes que les autres, son aîné l'observait en sirotant son verre. Il se mit à détailler le visage de son cadet, ses fins sourcils étaient plissés, signe de contrariété évidente, sa bouche formait une sorte de moue dédaigneuse qui le tenta et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue. Itachi dû bien s'avouer que son frère était tentant, il était sexy et il lui donnait envie de lui faire des misères. Vu son dernier coup et le succès qui en suivit, il comprit qu'une nouvelle relation homosexuelle n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, ni de la semaine. Il posa son verre pour s'allumer une cigarette, acte qui ne tira pas son frère de ses réfléxions.

- Ca y est, petit frère? Tu as trouvé l'assassin de Kennedy? demanda-t-il avec un rictus ironique.

- Très drôle, Itachi, très drôle... Tu serais paumé aussi si tu avais couché avec une femme...

- Aucun risque que ça arrive. Même bourré, je vérifie toujours la marchandise.

Le jeune Uchiwa se mit à rougir brutalement, ce qui fit sourire son aîné.

- T'es vraiment con! se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

- Bah! Il faut bien qu'un génie comme moi fasse une pause de temps en temps! lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sasuke jetta un regard noir à son frère qui tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en le fixant.

- Allez Sasuke. Ne reste pas planté dessus pendant cent-sept ans, oublies ça si ça te dégoûte autant et trouves-toi une pétasse que tu pourras baiser tranquille.

- T'es d'une grossiéreté...

- T'es un aimant à pétasses aussi. La dernière-là, la blonde, elle avait plus de nichons que de cervelle. Je parie que si je lui avais demandé la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henri IV, elle m'aurait répondu fuschia...

- ... et d'une mauvaise foi totale aussi.

- Mais non, petit frère. Je suis juste observateur. Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, trouves-toi une nana pour te vider la tête et les couilles.

Le plus jeune des deux frères bu une nouvelle gorgée en tentant de se concentrer sur la solution de son aîné. Dénicher une fille qui écarterait facilement les jambes et qui avait l'intelligence d'un coton-tige usagé ne serait pas difficile, ce qu'il craignait, c'était que même ça n'arrive pas à résoudre son problème. Il avait peur que, même avec ce plan, il ne parvienne pas à oublier le corps souple et chaud du blond, que ses gémissements de plaisir viennent le hanter quand il se ferait la fille. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça. Il fallait qu'il sorte ce blond de ses pensées, il le dégoûtait, il se dégoûtait. Le pénétrer avait été une de ses plus grandes sources de plaisir, l'alcool, la musique, la chaleur l'avaient poussé à l'extase la plus totale. Il devait absolument redevenir l'hétéro qu'il était la veille encore, il n'était pas homo et il ne le serait jamais. Motivé par cette résolution, il avala la fin de son verre d'un seul coup, sous le regard surpris de son aîné.

- Doucement, Sasuke. J'ai pas envie de te porter comme cet après-midi. T'as beau être fin, tu pèses.

- Ca ira, Itachi, merci.

- Remarque, je veux bien te porter si tu noues tes jambes autour de mes hanches et que tu frottes sensuellement ton bassin contre le mien.

- ... Tu as Yahiko pour ça, grand frère, et même son mec.

- Le souci, c'est que je n'ai qu'un seul bassin pour deux paires de jambes. C'est le drame de ma vie! fit Itachi avec une pose mélodramatique.

Sasuke eût un léger sourire devant l'air idiot de son frère. Il se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé et laissa son frère s'installer contre lui. Itachi mit un film qu'ils avaient déjà vu et ils le regardèrent dans un silence tranquille. Alors que Sasuke était plongé dans le programme, il sentit un poids tomber sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit qu'Itachi s'était endormi contre lui.

- Je ne te porterai pas non plus. chuchotta-t-il.

Il n'obtînt pas de réponse et se débrouilla pour bien positionner son aîné contre lui. Il passa un bras autour se ses épaules et le colla contre lui. Itachi soupira dans son sommeil et se nicha mieux contre l'autre brun.

- Tu me donnes des leçons mais tu n'es pas raisonnable non plus. Je parie que tu as baisé toute la nuit, ce matin et même dans la journée... tu m'étonnes qu'après ça, tu t'endormes comme une souche...

Il reporta son attention sur le programme télévisé tout en caressant le bras de son frère. Vers minuit, il le réveilla doucement en le secouant légèrement.

- Debout grand frère. C'est l'heure d'aller se piauter.

- ... Hmmmm...

- Je savais que t'avais les matins difficiles, mais bon, je pensais que c'étaient que les matins...

- C'est quelle heure?

- Pas loin d'une heure du mat'.

- ... C'est tôt...

- Tôt le matin ouais.

Itachi se frotta les yeux et regarda son frère avec un air vide. Sasuke haussa un sourcil devant son expression neutre et afficha un petit rictus moqueur.

- Allez, je vais t'aider.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, Sasuke.

- Je pensais surtout au sauvetage des meubles.

- ... Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- Puisque j'ai ton approbation, je ne vais pas me gêner.

- Sale mioche.

Sasuke sourit plus franchement et aida son frère à se relever et le dirigea par la suite dans la maison. Ils montèrent l'escalier et Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son aîné.

- Rentres et couches-toi.

- J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres. releva Itachi avec un sourire coquin.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais te faire dominer. riposta le plus jeune.

- J'aime que mon passif prenne les commandes de temps en temps. J'aime les mecs qui ont du caractère.

- T'es un peu maso, grand frère.

- C'est vrai. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'aime autant? T'as un caractère de merde.

- Peut-être, mais je coucherai pas avec toi.

- ... Qui sait?

Le jeune brun cherchait une réplique bien acerbe à lui balancer mais rien d'assez piquant lui vînt. Il observa son frère enlever son t-shirt, son pantalon et il se détourna un peu quand il attaqua son boxer.

- Ne nous fais pas ta prude, Sasuke. T'as une queue et des couilles aussi.

- C'est pas une raison pour me montrer les tiennes.

- ... Ca te fait complexer, c'est ça? demanda Itachi d'un ton moqueur.

Sasuke était offusqué. Il rougit un peu et regarda son frère se coucher avec un sourire goguenard.

- Médites là-dessus. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

- J'espère que tu feras d'affreux cauchemars.

- ... Merci...

Il vit Itachi se caler dans son lit, il soupira d'aise et s'endormit quelques secondes après. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mais qui avait bien pu lui fourguer un frère pareil? Il sortit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte le plus délicatement possible. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se coucha. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle se remplit de réfléxions. Il devait se trouver une fille, pas trop moche, se la faire, et redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant. Il devait absolument oublier son étreinte avec le blond, ce n'était qu'un accident. En essayant de s'en persuader, il tomba dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


End file.
